


How to have a supernatural crush on a supernatural creature as a supernatural creature

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Supernatural features [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Jason and his adorabilty, Jason is a vampire, M/M, Roy and his gross pranks, Roy is a werewolf, blood consumption, cos vampires blood is cold, cuteness, i think i might make jason asexual, inspired by dirty paws, its a youtube short gay animation, mentions of vampire bruce turning underage boys into creatures of the night, or it doesn't circulate, or something, self-harm technically i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Idk vampjay/wolfroy I guess.





	1. Good Roy

Jason stretched in his bed and contemplated the days plans.

He could go bother Bruce but then they'd probably get into a fight or Bruce would try Emotions which was not good for anyone's health.

Timmy was fucking around with his little twink squad while Damian was probably destroying half the town with Dick hot on his heels.

Or he could just... spend the day with Roy... or whatever....

With a quick huff of breathe that might have been a sigh, Jason stood and made his way to the kitchen where Roy was already preparing breakfast. The dark haired male couldn't help the small smile when he saw Roy cutting a blade across his hand and allowing the blood to drip down onto the omelette he'd made for Jason.

"Morning Jaybird." The redhead said without looking, clearly having either heard or smelled Jason's approach. "We're out of blood bags so I hope you're cool with using mine." This time he turned to grin at the younger man.

"Yeah, wolf's bloods a good substitute I guess," Jason grinned mischievously, "in fact I might just drain you dry, dogbreathe." Jason allowed his fangs to show and slowly approached the redhead who just smiled back softly before reaching for one of the blackout curtains lining the windows of their home.

"You sure about that Jay? I don't see your charm anywhere, I could just fry you into dust if I wanted."

Jason snarled and bit his lip, causing blood to drip down his chin. "Thanks for the reminder Harper. I forgot I took it off to polish it." 

He made his way back to his room to get the metal cuff that had been enchanted by an ancient witch. It allowed vampires to go travel around in the sun and had been a gift from Bruce shortly after he'd turned Jason, a beautiful silver wristband that Roy still sometimes growled at when it strayed to close.

"You ready for tonight Roy?" Jason asked rhetorically. He already knew Roy had set up his cage in the basement for in anticipation of the full moon.

"Yeah, you're still gonna help me right?"

Jason couldn't help the derisive snort as he cut into his breakfast; "Don't I always?"

Roy smiled softly at him again but didn't say anything.

"You know Roy, this is actually pretty good. You've gotten way better at cooking, have you been practicing?"

"Flatterer. No need to butter me up Jaybird, I already know what you want." And of course Roy couldn't not let a lecherous grin spread across his face. "And I've got you covered. You can stay here and be all antisocial, I'll go to the blood bank and pick up a few bags for you."

"Thanks Roy." 

"No problem Jay. We've got each others backs, always."

Jason smiled again.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and fluffy

Roy gnawed on the rubber bone Jason had bought him as a gag gift as he carefully attached the last wire to his latest invention. 

He let the bone drop into his lap so his grin could spread as wide as it liked while he screwed the device closed and held up the bulky gun in pride.

"Oh Jaybird~," he sing-song. "I've got a surprise for you~"

He jumped up and snuck around to look for Jason who knew by now to stay clear of Roy's 'surprises'.

Roy finally found Jason levitating over the floor towards the closest exit. Roy stopped to stare for a while, Jason couldn't float for long periods of time but he was better than most vampires so freshly turned. He'd only been a vampire for less than a decade now. Roy couldn't help the proud smile at how amazing his friend was, so young but so unbelievably powerful. 

Still smiling softly Roy aimed the gun right at Jason's head before whistling to grab Jason's attention.

The younger tensed as he dropped to his feet, turning slowly. His eyes widened at the gun pointed to him and he raised his eyebrow in bravado, "Roy? I bullets can't kill me but they still hurt like a bitch. I'd seriously hate to have to rip your throat out bud."

Empty throats. Roy grinned wider as he pulled the trigger.

Jason flinched and crouched down, arms covering his head.

Roy almost felt bad for tricking the guy but it was so worth it. A bubble formed around Jay and floated him off the ground, pink glitter dropping to the floor below it.

"What the fuck? Roy what is this?"

"It's a bubble. I made it using pixie dust and the saliva of a yeti and a changling. And some of my own too for the consistency."

Jason shuddered and tried not to touch the spit bubble he was trapped in too much. "Gross."

"It's awesome! Admit it, I'm amazing."

"Is this what you've been so busy with lately? You missed out on my tacos and enchiladas to play with spit? Dude, I even made a separate bloodless batch for you."

"Aww what? Why didn't you tell me? I'd eat your food even if it was soaked in blood."

"Just... ugh get me out of this thing."

Jason frowned as he watched Roy's face freeze.

"Roy..."

Roy nervously licked his lips and smile weakly up at the younger man.

"Funny thing Jaybird..."

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna drain you of every last drop of blood in your body."

"Well maybe if I..."

"Roy? No, hey Roy don't! Put your claws back wolf breathe!"

Roy slashed at the saliva/pixie dust bubble and blinked in surprise as it popped, dropping Jason onto the floor beneath him.

"Hey Roy."

The redhead swallowed.

"Yeah Jayce?"

The vampire's eyes turned red.

"I'm gonna count to three..."

And Roy was gone, already transformed and howling in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I do summaries?  
> Why are all of my stories so short?  
> Why is most of my stuff either jayroy or smut but only once jayroy with smut?  
> Tune in to find out,  
> Next time on...  
> DRAGON BALL Z!!!!!


End file.
